The present invention relates to a bicycle generator circuit and more particularly to an circuit coupled to a standard bicycle generator for providing a direct energizing voltage to a bicycle mounted appliance and/or a charging voltage for a battery actuated appliance.
Various prior art bicycle generators have been used to provide a voltage to an appliance such as a transistor radio mounted on the handlebars of the bicycle. Such prior art generators typically provide a 6 volt or 12 volt output which is coupled to the input of the transistor radio or other appliance such as a small tape deck adapted to be mounted on the handlebars of the bicycle. Such devices have not proven to be satisfactory since they do not provide adequate voltage regulation. For example, a transistor radio which operates on a 4.5 volt DC power supply would suffer damage if it were energized by such a 6 or 12 volt bicycle generator. Similarly a standard 9 volt input transistorized radio would be severely damaged if it were coupled to the output of a 12 volt bicycle generator.